


got this lust for life

by easycomeeasygo



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Non-Binary Lee Taeyong, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jeonghan is the best wingperson of all time actually, seungcheol gets to go home with the hot enby on his arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: “Lee Taeyong thinks you’re hot, by the way,” Jeonghan says right as Seungcheol takes a sip of his drink and chokes on it.“Fuck off,“ Seungcheol finally responds when he stops coughing, “You’re lying.”Jeonghan laughs before they continue. “They do. You should hook up with them. Or take them out on a date. Or both, actually. I’m sure they’ll be okay with that order. I’ve heard they’re good with their fingers.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	got this lust for life

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my birthday and i’m going to write trans man seungcheol railing non-binary taeyong if i want to 😌
> 
> i didn't read this over i'm a little sorry about it but it's my birthday
> 
> potential cws: seungcheol and taeyong are both afab; seungcheol uses masculine language for his bits while taeyong uses feminine

Seungcheol doesn’t necessarily love going to clubs. He’d rather get drunk at one of his friends' places and play drinking games until they’re so wasted that it devolves into yelling and Seungkwan doing her best girl group dances or Soonyoung getting so drunk and giggly that someone, usually him or Jeonghan, will tuck him away in bed. But he doesn’t mind them every so often. Tonight he’s out with Jeonghan, Jisoo, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, and Hansol, after a hectic week at work, trying to relax a bit. They’re supposed to be meeting up with Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junhui, Seokmin, and Chan at some point too, which kind of sounds ridiculous. It's _so_ many people. It always blows his mind that they can roll in this deep, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He adores them all. 

He’s already lost track of the rest of them: Minghao went out to smoke a cigarette. Seungkwan dragged Hansol to the dancefloor, forcing her girlfriend to dance with her at least once, the way she always does when they go out. Jisoo and Mingyu vanished. Seungcheol assumes they went to find anyone who showed up. Neither he nor Jeonghan has bothered to check the group chat. Usually, they're the ones on top of it, making sure everyone is accounted for, but tonight the two of them are off to their own devices, leaving Jisoo to deal with the utter confusion of managing their entire group of friends. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan spent time with the ones they came with, having a round of drinks with them before everyone seemed to go off to do other things. They're by the bar, where it’s just a bit quieter after getting another drink. Seungcheol's plan for the night is to get a little drunk. He'll maybe let Jeonghan drag him to dance for a while, and he'll get home at a semi-reasonable time. He'll play some Overwatch while sobering up, hopefully with Wonwoo if they leave around the same time as him. As usual, Seungcheol forgets to account for the fact that Jeonghan is Jeonghan.

“Lee Taeyong thinks you’re hot, by the way,” Jeonghan says right as Seungcheol takes a sip of his drink and chokes on it.

“Fuck off,“ Seungcheol finally responds when he stops coughing, “You’re lying.” 

Jeonghan laughs before they continue. “They do. You should hook up with them. Or take them out on a date. Or both, actually. I’m sure they’ll be okay with that order. I’ve heard they’re good with their fingers.”

Seungcheol snorts. “Personal experience?”

“The theys get around as much as the lesbians do,” they reply with a smirk. “It’s part of our charm.”

“I still don’t believe you,” he replies. It seems a little too good to be true. 

“Taeyong is here with their friends tonight,” they continue, “They seemed interested when I mentioned we were all going and even more interested when I specified that you’d be there.”

Seungcheol begins to look around the club to see if he can spot Taeyong. He’s never actually met them, but they vaguely know each other. They follow each other on Instagram, which basically means that Seungcheol knows a decent amount about them. They dye their hair constantly. Seungcheol thinks it’s blue now. Taeyong’s been on testosterone for a few months now, Seungcheol has been super impressed at how quickly and deeply their voice has dropped. Plus, Taeyong is stupidly fucking _hot_ , in an incredibly intimidating way like Jeonghan is.

He finally spots Taeyong across the club, their bright blue hair quickly grabbing his attention. He thinks that maybe Jeonghan might not have been lying when they make eye contact, and they smile at him. Seungcheol’s head spins a bit at the thought that Taeyong, looking like that, could be interested in him. Seungcheol recognizes some of the people Taeyong is with. He sees Johnny and Yuta, who he went to university with, but he doesn’t know the other people they’re with. But he can hardly pay attention to them when Taeyong is still staring at him, their eyes wide and looking lovely as ever. There’s no way someone who looks like that would be interested in him.

“There’s no way Lee Taeyong would be interested in me,” Seungcheol reiterates after downing the rest of his drink. 

“I promise they are,” Jeonghan says, “We can go say hi. Maybe then you’ll believe me.”

“Probably not,” Seungcheol says, looking at his empty cup. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to them, but he needs some time to mentally prepare. “Let me buy you another drink and then after?”

Jeonghan laughs as they begin to head to the bar, and Seungcheol follows them. “I’ll get this round. Actually, I’m getting us shots. Give you some courage.”

Jeonghan orders their shots, and Seungcheol spends the time waiting to try to calm himself down a bit. After all, if Taeyong _is_ actually interested, he doesn’t have a lot to worry about. The shots come, and they cheers. Seungcheol winces at the tequila's harsh taste, even as he sucks on a lime wedge after. Jeonghan laughs, endlessly entertained at Seungcheol’s disgust at the taste of tequila, and finally takes theirs.

“By the way,” Jeonghan says, feigning innocence after taking it, “Who’s that tall one with them?”

“That’s Johnny,” Seungcheol replies cautiously. “Went to university with him. He’s the same age as us. He does something with photography, I think.”

“Hm,” they reply pensively. Seungcheol doesn’t trust them in the least bit, but they’ll let them have their fun. Not a lot of people can handle Jeonghan, but Johnny might be able to. “Come on. We’re going to go say hi.”

Jeonghan grabs his hand and pulls him through the crowd until they’re across the club and finally able to properly see Taeyong and their friends. Taeyong is in a tiny black velvet minidress that cuts just below the swell of their ass and docs. Their makeup is understated, but the tint on their lips draws Seungcheol’s attention to them more than he’d like to admit. He’s a bit overwhelmed at just how pretty Taeyong is in person. They smile brightly when Jeonghan and Seungcheol approach them and their friends.

“Hey TY,” Jeonghan says, giving them a hug and a kiss on the cheek, careful not to get their lipstick on Taeyong’s face. They smile conspiratorially, “This is Seungcheol, by the way. Seungcheol, Taeyong.”

“Hey,” Taeyong says. They look him up and down, making Seungcheol flush. “You should buy me a drink.”

Seungcheol replies, still a bit flustered at Taeyong’s everything, “Yeah, I can do that.” 

Jeonghan may lead him astray far too often, but it turns out this is definitely not one of those times. He slips his hand into Taeyong’s, posturing a bit with a burst of confidence, and leads them out of the crowd towards the bar.

“Jack and Coke,” he says to the bartender. He turns to Taeyong. “Tequila soda,” they add.

Taeyong lets go of his hand, but they position themself in between his legs, right against him. He wraps one arm around their waist.

“Jeonghan talks a lot about you,” Taeyong says. 

“Is any of it good?” Seungcheol asks.

Taeyong laughs, “Most of it, yeah. You know Johnny and Yuta, right?”

“Yeah, we went to university together.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” they reply, “Johnny and I work together, and Yuta’s dating my best friend.”

Seungcheol isn’t great at small talk, but Taeyong asks him questions until they get their drinks. After they get them, Seungcheol adding them to Jisoo’s still open tab, they head back over to the corner where Taeyong’s friends and Jeonghan are. 

Taeyong stands in front of him, his hand on their hip, pulling them flush against him as they’re dragged back into the conversation their friends are having. Seungcheol doesn’t even know what they’re saying, too distracted by the silky feel of Taeyong’s dress against his hand and the way the strobing blue and pink lights hit their hair.

“Wait, Jeonghan, do you know where everyone else is?” Seungcheol asks when he realizes how long the two of them have been with Taeyong and their friends

Jeonghan finally takes their attention from Johnny, smiling a bit when they see how he and Taeyong are standing. 

“I muted the group chat,” they admit with a shrug, “I thought I saw Wonwoo, though? I guess the rest of them got here at some point.”

“Jisoo’s gonna kill us for ditching him.”

“You’ve been using his tab, too, right?” When Seungcheol nods, Jeonghan laughs melodically, “Even better. Oh well, fuck him we’re _busy._ We can take the kids out on Sunday for brunch to make up for ditching them,” the implied _‘to get laid’_ doesn’t go unmissed by Seungcheol. They’ll definitely make it up to them.

As Jeonghan goes back to talking to Johnny, Taeyong turns to face him, draping their hands around their neck. 

“Dance with me,” Taeyong says excitedly.

Seungcheol barely gets an ‘okay’ out when they grab Seungcheol’s hand and drag him into the crowd of people. They drape their arms around his neck and pull him in close, his hands instinctively grabbing their waist tightly.

Normally Seungcheol would be embarrassed at how fast dancing with Taeyong turns into them shamelessly grinding on each other, but he can’t find it in him to care. He focuses on the thrumming bass of the music and Taeyong’s slim body against his. 

“How drunk are you?” Taeyong asks as a song ends. 

“I’m not,” Seungcheol says, “Why?”

“Good, I’m not either. The drink you got me was the only one I’ve had. Come with me?”

Seungcheol thinks he knows where tAeyong is going with this. “What are you thinking?”

“Depends. Are you opposed to a dirty bathroom hookup? I just really wanna get my hands on you.”

Taeyong pulls him into the men’s bathroom and into a stall. They’re immediately on him, their mouth on his and their hands slipping underneath his shirt, gripping his waist.

Seungcheol might not be drunk, but his head feels like it’s spinning from how good the drag of Taeyong’s tongue feels against his. He feels hyper-aware of every bit of Taeyong, wants to memorize each and every sound they make. He wants to get his mouth on Taeyong, wants to figure out what they like, wants to feel their thighs around his head.

Seungcheol stops kissing them, making Taeyong pout. 

He begins to suck a hickey on their neck. “I have an idea if you’re down,” he says.

Taeyong tries their best not to moan too loudly, remembering that they’re very much still in the bathroom of a club. At this point, Seungcheol is sure that neither one of them cares. “What is it?”

“I eat you out until you cry,” he says quietly, confidence growing from the way Taeyong is looking at him, biting their lip and their pupils blown, “and then I take you home and fuck you.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen as they process what Seungcheol says. “I bet you’d look so nice in between my legs, even in this gross bathroom.”

Seungcheol is grateful Taeyong showed up to the club in this tiny dress. It makes it so much easier just to shove it up after they sit, pull their lace panties down, and bury his head in Taeyong’s cunt. They’re already so wet, to Seungcheol’s surprise. Taeyong’s hand finds its way into Seungcheol’s hair quickly, gripping it tightly just the way he likes it.

As Seungcheol feels Taeyong tense up, their thighs tightening around his head, he pulls away, his mouth slick. “Are fingers okay?”

“Please,” Taeyong whines, “You did say you were gonna make me cry, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol’s mouth immediately latches back onto Taeyong’s clit, sucking hard while he starts to finger Taeyong. He looks up as Taeyong’s head goes back, and they slap a hand over their mouth trying to keep themself from being too loud, encouraging Seungcheol to continue. He eats Taeyong out until his jaw begins to ache, but he can tell that Taeyong is so close. 

When he looks back up at them, he sees tears forming at the corners of his eyes, making him smirk proudly. He picks up his pace, hitting their g-spot with each thrust. Taeyong is shaking above him, their thighs tightening around Seungcheol’s head. Their hand is doing a shitty job of muffling themself until they start to bite down instead. 

Seungcheol never thought that a gross club bathroom hookup could be so fucking hot, but Taeyong is blowing his fucking mind.

Taeyong pins Seungcheol against the stall door, kissing him deeply. 

There’s a banging from the stall next to them, making the two of them suddenly freeze. 

“Taeyong, go Seungcheol’s,” a voice says from next to them, “I’m taking Yuta to ours.” 

“Okay, Doyoungie,” Taeyong replies sweetly, their hand moving back onto Seungcheol’s dick, making him let out a loud moan, “I’ll see you tomorrow at some point, I’m sure.”

“Fucking leave Taeyong. Holy shit,” Doyoung repeats. “I’m trying to piss.”

Taeyong giggles. They pout cutely as they take their hand out of Seungcheol’s pants. They lean in close, whispering in Seungcheol’s ear, “Take me home?”

Seungcheol kisses them again. “Yeah, let’s go.”

“Sorry,” Seungcheol says as the two of them leave the stall. He doesn’t really mean it, but he figures he should apologize anyway.

“Feel free to keep them,” Doyoung replies. “Your scary friend is still talking to Johnny, by the way. I think they’re going to eat him alive.”

Seungcheol presumes he’s talking about Jeonghan. “Yeah,” he says, probably a bit too fondly of his best friend, “probably.”

Seungcheol has no idea how they even get back to his place. The way home, the train ride, the brief walk, is just a blur of the feeling of Taeyong's hands everywhere on him and Taeyong dragging him into any alleyway they pass to make out for a bit before they continue walking. The second Seungcheol and Taeyong enter his apartment, he has them pinned against the door, their legs hiked up and wrapped around his waist.

“You are so fucking hot,” Taeyong says, their mouth finding Seungcheol's neck as they begin to litter it with bite marks.

“I cannot wait to fuck you,” he replies. He feels a little embarrassed being so upfront about it, but it’s worth it when Taeyong grins and bites his neck. “Especially now that you don’t have to be so quiet.”

Seungcheol carries Taeyong to his room. Seungcheol finally gets to get Taeyong out of their dress. Seungcheol tries not to feel embarrassed as he pulls out a box from under his bed. He opens it and pushes it towards Taeyong, their eyes lighting up as they realize what's inside it.

“Pick a dick,” he says to Taeyong as he gets his harness on.

They carefully go through the box, looking at each of Seungcheol’s dildos carefully. They hold up the baby pink one. “How’s this one?”

Seungcheol nods and grabs it from them. He usually feels awkward getting it attached to his harness, especially if whoever he’s with is watching intently or if they’ve obviously never slept with a trans person before, but this time he doesn’t. Taeyong just looks excited, ready to devour him whole.

It might not be his actual dick, but the sight of Taeyong deep throating the dildo and moaning around it to the point where they’re beginning to tear up is enough to make Seungcheol moan loudly.

“Should be wet enough to fuck me,” Taeyong says when they pull off. 

Seungcheol turns on the little bullet vibrator that’s part of his harness, making him bite his lip before he gets used to the sensation. Seungcheol finally sinks his dick into Taeyong, dragging out a loud ‘Seungcheol’ from them. 

Seungcheol’s fingers dig into Taeyong’s hips, holding them down every time they try to buck up. “Wanna hear you,” Seungcheol says, his voice deeper.

Taeyong doesn’t stop making noise after that. Each moan Seungcheol gets out of them makes him fuck them faster.

“Wait, I wanna ride you until I come,” Taeyong suddenly says. They shove at Seungcheol, who pulls out and lets them get up and push them down onto the bed.

“I kind of thought you would be a pillow princess,” Seungcheol says. Taeyong grabs the lube from the nightstand and coats his dick.

“I usually am,” they admit shyly, straddling Seungcheol and lining themself up, “but I’m so desperate to fuck you, so I’m willing to make sacrifices.”

Taeyong rests their hands on Seungcheol’s chest and finally sinks down onto him. Seungcheol is mesmerized at the way Taeyong can move their hips. The sight of their broad shoulders, their slim waist, the small tattoos littered all over their arms and torso As Taeyong’s movements become more erratic, Seungcheol grips their hips and helps them keep up the pace until he can tell they're close. He moves one hand onto their clit until they come.

Taeyong gets off him and lays down for a minute, trying to catch their breath and Seungcheol turns off the vibrator. “Holy shit, I think I almost squirted. We’ll have to do that next time. I’ll sit on your face. Can I eat you out?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol replies, still stuck on the idea of Taeyong sitting on his face.

“Awesome,” they reply. Once they get the harness off of Seungcheol, they smile widely at him, kissing him while their fingers trace patterns down his stomach.

“Fingers? Yes, no?” Taeyong asks as they get between his legs.

Seungcheol hesitates. He’s usually not comfortable with others touching him like that. He’s probably getting ahead of himself, but he thinks he would be okay with Taeyong touching him like that in the future. “Not this time. Just your mouth.”

It turns out that Taeyong is just as good with his mouth, making an already on the edge of coming Seungcheol come way faster than he planned. Taeyong immediately collapses next to Seungcheol, letting him wrap his arm around him and pulling him against his chest. The two of them cuddle in a comfortable silence as Seungcheol tries to figure out what he wants to say to Taeyong. He doesn't think this really seems like it's a one night type of thing, and mostly, he wants it to be more than that. It's probably too soon to think about it, but he would really like it to be more. 

“Jeonghan said you thought I was hot, but I thought they were lying,” Seungcheol finally says.

“I’ve been begging them to set me up with you,” Taeyong laughs. "They just kept doing that weird Jeonghan thing where they smile but it's actually them figuring everything out because they care."

"That's definitely Jeonghan's prerogative," he replies.

" _Weeks_ , Seungcheol. I've been begging them for weeks, I thought I was gonna have to slide into your DMs."

Seungcheol runs a hand through Taeyong’s messed up hair, enjoying the way he can feel them smiling on his chest. “So what's your verdict?” he asks.

“Hmm,” Taeyong teases, dragging out the hmm as if they really are wracking their brain thinking about it, “5 stars. 10 out of 10. Excellent mouth. Would absolutely fuck again.”

Taeyong’s thin fingers carefully tracing his scars. It really does feel so intimate, much more than what a one-time hookup is usually like. It’s really not how Seungcheol expected his night to go but holy shit is he glad it went this way.

Seungcheol remembers what Jeonghan said earlier, about taking Taeyong on a date. And now that Taeyong has mentioned doing it again, Seungcheol absolutely wants that. 

“I might take up Doyoung’s offer and keep you,” Seungcheol says softly.

Taeyong lifts their head, beaming brightly at Seungcheol. They kiss him gently before replying, “Take me out to breakfast tomorrow. Maybe I’ll let you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still bad at writing smut but that's fine! as always my dms are open to anyone who might feel more comfortable talking in private! i get that being open about anything trans can be hard :)
> 
> [pspspsps caratzens come hang<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
